Nothing to Fear
by Smarty 94
Summary: During a trip to Greece, Sonic and Randy become very scared after putting on a mask and must regain their bravery when all of Mystery Inc, Gwen, and Theresa are captured by Eggman. Meanwhile, Duncan cons McFist into selling McFist Industries.
1. Mystery Inc Visit

Duncan was watching Man of Steel on TV when Sonic and Randy wearing tuxedos entered the mansion.

"Unbelievable, that double date was a disaster." said Randy.

"I know." said Sonic.

Duncan looked at the two.

"What happened?" said Duncan.

"We went to an Italian restaurant, the employees were not Italian, didn't speak the language, and not one of them knew what a calzone was." said Randy.

Sonic said something in Italian.

"What did you say?" said Duncan.

"Now we have to cook up those frozen calzone's in the freezer." Said Sonic.

Randy became surprised.

"You speak Italian?" said Randy.

"I travel the world a lot." Said Sonic.

"Good point." Randy said.

Sonic walked over to the fridge, opened up the freezer, and pulled out four calzones. He put them in the toaster oven and turned it on.

Debbie and GDN came in and saw what Sonic was doing.

"The Italian restaurant was a disaster?" said GDN.

"Thanks for recommending it." Randy said sarcastically.

Sonic spoke some more Italian.

"What?" said Debbie.

"I cursed out your boyfriend." Said Sonic.

GDN is mad.

"Hey how was I to know?" GDN said, "I mean it's not like we can get a friend of Bugs and help."

"I did that once. And it was a very interesting experience." Said Sonic.

"Well maybe we can invite him and cook one day." Debbie said.

"Let's ask Bugs." GDN said.

With that GDN and Debbie left.

Sonic than removed the calzones from the toaster oven.

"And they're ready. Better get the girlfriends and tell them that I saved the day again." Said Sonic.

"Sure." Said Randy.

He walked out of the mansion.

Meanwhile, with Shaggy and Scooby they are in their room. The two started to smell something.

"Like, do you smell calzones Scoob?" said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"Eating time." The two said at once.

Suddenly, Shaggy's cell phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw that his old friend Fred Jones was calling. He answered the phone.

"Fred? Like, we haven't heard from you and the gang in a long time." Said Shaggy.

A split screen appeared and we see Fred Jones.

"I know Shaggy." Fred said, "How have you and Scooby been doing?"

"Same old stuff. Eating lots of food, slacking off, and we made new friends and we now live with them." Said Shaggy.

Velma grabbed the phone from Fred.

"So we have heard from your letters." Velma said, "So what's it like living with the famous GoldDragonNinja?"

"Like, that's nothing compared to living with the one and only Ben Tennyson and Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Shaggy.

Velma became confused.

"Didn't he try to destroy an amusement park once?" said Velma.

"He tried." Shaggy said, "Plus Ben can turn into aliens. Also I answer your question living with the GoldDragonNinja is cool. He is nice as well and owns a mall."

"Figured. Get this; we're going to be by at the mansion shortly." Said Velma.

"Like, waiting to see you again man." Said Shaggy.

Daphne took the phone.

"Same here." Said Daphne.

"See you soon." Said Shaggy.

He hung up the phone.

Back in the kitchen, Sonic took the calzones into the dining room and placed them on the table.

"Four pepperoni and salami calzones ready to be devoured." Said Sonic.

Shaggy and Scooby entered the dining room and were about to devour the calzones, but Sonic smacked their hands.

"Don't even think about it." Said Sonic.

Shaggy and Scooby are shocked.

"How did you know?" Shaggy asked.

"Ragh?" Scooby said.

"We live together remember?" Sonic asked.

"Oh." The two best friends (Shaggy and Scooby) said.

Shaggy then realized something.

"By the way, some old friends of mine are coming to visit." Shaggy said.

"Got it." Said Sonic.

Shaggy and Scooby left the dining room just as Randy returned with Gwen who was wearing a purple dress, and Theresa who was wearing a blue dress.

"What's their problem?" said Randy.

"They lost their supply of Scooby Snax." Said Sonic, "And some old friends of theirs are coming for a visit."

"Are you positive?" said Randy.

"Positive, you want positive? Head down to Mexico and return with some illegal stuff and give it to Shaggy and Scoob." Said Sonic.

The others became surprised.

"You're positive about that?" said Theresa.

"Of course I am. Besides, meeting new people is like conning McFist into selling McFist Industries and putting all the money he's making into your account." Said Sonic.

Duncan over heard that.

"Interesting." Said Duncan.

Suddenly, a doorbell ring was heard.

"I'll get it." Said Duncan.

Duncan went to the door and opened it.

He saw that the rest of Mystery Inc was at the door and became surprised.

"Hey, I remember all of you. You're friends of that very hungry yet very lean hippie Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers." Said Duncan.

"Yes. Yes we are." Velma said.

"Norville and Scooby are now eating all the food they've stored in their room." Said Duncan.

"Figures." Said Daphne.

Just then Bugs, GDN and Debbie came and saw Velma, Fred and Daphne.

"New friends?" said Bugs.

"Old friends of Shaggy and Scooby." Said Duncan.

"Oh yeah Shaggy did mention that." GDN said.

Debbie sees Velma and smiles.

"Love the outfit." Debbie said.

"Thanks." Said Velma.

Ben and Kai entered the area and Ben looked at Daphne and instantly became attracted. He rushed over to her.

"Hello, hello, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix." Ben said flirtatiously.

Kai became enraged that she grabbed Ben by the ear and dragged him off.

"That will be enough from you Ben." Kai said. "Besides we are dating remember?"

Ben looked at Kai and smiled.

"She's hot." Said Ben.

Kai smacked Ben.

"Ow." Ben said, "But you're more beautiful."

Kai smiled and hugged Ben.

Later, all of Mystery Inc was in the dining room with Sonic, Randy, Gwen, and Theresa.

"So let me get this straight, you came here not only for a visit, but to say that you have four coach plane tickets to Greece, but also have four first class tickets to Greece as well?" said Shaggy.

"That's right Shaggy." Velma said.

"We're just trying to find out which four out of all your friends to bring." Said Fred.

Sonic became excited.

"I'm in." said Sonic.

Velma felt unsure.

"I don't think so, I heard you tried to destroy an amusement park once." Said Velma.

Sonic smacked his face in annoyance.

"Is that how I'm going to be remembered from now on?" said Sonic.

Randy and Theresa smiled.

"Count us in and I am sure G and Debbie would like to come." Randy said.

Sonic realized something.

"But, does he know the Greek language?" said Sonic.

Randy realized Sonic is right.

"Good point." He said, "Plus, he has his mall to run."

Sonic smiled.

"I speak every language in the world." Said Sonic.

"Prove it." Said Daphne.

Sonic smiled before he spoke some Russian.

"What?" said Velma.

"I've fought more dangerous people than anyone in this mansion." Said Sonic.

Sonic said something in Japanese.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I said I defeated a villain so evil that even Darkseid feared him." Said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

On Planet Appokalyps, Darkseid (DC Comics) was sitting on his throne when one of his guards came with news.

"I've got news for you." Said the guard.

"What?" said Darkseid.

"Vexx has been killed by a Mobian." Said the guard.

Darkseid screamed and ran away.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy huddled up before turning back to the group.

"You've convinced us." Velma said as she pulled out the coach and first class plane tickets, "You can come."

Sonic quickly took the first class tickets.

"Thank you." Said Sonic.


	2. Selling the Company

The next day, Sonic, Gwen, Randy, Theresa, and most of Mystery Inc were in the airport and were getting ready to go through the security.

Gwen, Randy, and Theresa were back in their standard clothing.

Sonic was back in his red shoes with white stripes and gold buckles. He also had a red backpack on his back.

"Like, I can't believe I had to put Scooby in a cage." said Shaggy.

"It had to happen Norville. Four legged animals must be in cages and with baggage that can't be brought onto the plane." said Sonic.

Sonic removed his backpack, shoes, and gloves and put them on the airport security conveyor belt. He walked through the metal detector and it went off, surprising him.

"Come on, I never wear any clothes." said Sonic.

He spread his arms out just as a Tetramand started to feel him up.

"You won't find anything on me." said Sonic.

"Random security check." said the Tetramand.

"Random, shmandom." said Sonic.

The Tetramand soon felt Sonic in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey! That's very personal." said Sonic.

"I have to feel you everywhere for explosives." said the Tetramand.

"Even there? Sheesh." said Sonic.

"I know. Trust me, pains me as well." said the Tetramand.

The Tetramand stopped feeling up Sonic. Sonic removed his backpack, shoes, and gloves and put them each on.

"Should have taken the Tornado." said Sonic.

Randy removed his jacket and shoes and put them on the conveyor belt. He walked through the metal detector and it went off, shocking him.

"Seriously?" said Randy.

Sonic lightly kicked the metal detector.

"Now try it." said Sonic.

Randy went through it, and nothing happened.

Randy smiled.

"That's better." said Randy.

Randy grabbed his jacket and shoes and put them on.

"Goes to show what lightly kicking something can do for you." said Sonic.

Velma is shocked.

"How did you do that?" said Velma.

"Magic touch." said Sonic.

"There's no such thing as magic." said Velma.

Sonic pulled out a tiny marshmallow, covered it with both hands, and pulled them apart revealing that the marshmallow is now a 3 musketeers bar.

"Magic does exist." said Sonic.

Velma is shocked.

"I had a magic kit since I was five years old." Said Sonic.

Later, Sonic, Gwen, Randy, and Theresa were getting ready to sit down in first class.

"This is so Bruce." Randy said.

"I know." Theresa said.

"What amazes me is how a plane this big even stays in the air." Said Sonic.

Sonic placed his back pack in the storage over his seat.

"That's coming from someone who owns a plane." Said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and turned it off.

"Best to turn these things off. They could jam the radars just before takeoff." Said Sonic.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy walked into the plane.

"Good idea." Shaggy said.

Everyone turned off their cell phones before Mystery Inc went into coach.

Randy looked out one of the plane windows and became scared.

"Yipe." Randy squeaked.

Theresa looked at her boyfriend.

"What is it Randy?" She asked.

"I'm very nervous about flying already." Said Randy.

Everyone became confused.

"Haven't you flown before?" said Sonic.

"Yeah. But most of those times were in the cargo bin. Next to a window, I've already got Goosebumps." Said Randy.

"Sheesh, you've got more problems than Shaggy. And he eats dog food all the time." Said Sonic.

Theresa put a hand on Randy's head and messed with his hair a bit.

"You'll be fine, there's nothing to be afraid about." Said Theresa.

"We'll be in Greece by tomorrow." Said Gwen.

"That's what worries me." Said Randy.

With mystery Inc., they were sitting down in their seats and had fastened their seatbelts.

"This trip better be good." Said Shaggy.

"Hopefully, it'll be better than having to hear Fred and Daphne getting it on every night." Said Velma.

Fred and Daphne became surprised.

"We don't do each other every night." Said Fred.

"The entire universe can hear you." Said Velma, "I should know because I was getting phone calls."

"I suppose one of those calls was from Vilgax." Said Shaggy.

"Yeah." Said Velma.

Meanwhile, in Norrisville; McFist was in his office with Viceroy.

"It's so good to be out of house arrest." Said McFist.

Viceroy smiled.

"You know it." Said Viceroy.

"Now to destroy that hedgehog for trying to destroy my amusement park." Said McFist.

"_Sir, a Jeff Sanders is here to see you._" A Robo Ape said from McFist's phone speaker.

McFist and Viceroy are confused.

"Huh?" They asked.

McFist pushed a button on his phone.

"Send him in." said McFist.

Suddenly, Duncan; who was wearing a grey business suit over a white shirt, grey tie, grey pants, grey shoes and a grey top hat entered the room.

"My good man, my good man. It's finally an honor to meet the one and only Hannibal McFist." Duncan said in a southern accent.

"Huh?" McFist asked.

"Oh right, manners." Duncan pulled out a business card and gave it to McFist, "Jeff Sanders, owner of Jeff Sanders Industries, Jeff Sanders Entertainment, and Jeff Sanders Oil. I'm a fifty time gazzilionaire."

"What are you here for?" said Viceroy.

"I've got a very good proposition for you Mr. McFist." Said Duncan.

"What is it?" McFist asked.

Duncan smiled and pulled a white board from out of nowhere. He pulled out a red marker and drew some oil rigs and McFist.

"I'm willing to sell some of my oil rigs to you. All I ask for in exchange is this company of yours." Said Duncan.

He then pulled out a deed and placed it in front of McFist.

"Do we have a deal?" said Duncan.

McFist smiled. He grabbed a pen and signed the deed.

"Deal." Said McFist.

McFist pulled out the deed to McFist industries and gave it to Duncan before he and Viceroy left.

Duncan removed his business suit, revealing his standard clothing.

"Moron. There are no oil rigs. There's no Jeff Sanders. You've been conned by the youngest con artist ever." Said Duncan.

Suddenly, the Sorcerer made contact and saw Duncan.

"Hey, you're not McFist." Said the Sorcerer.

"Are you Tim Curry?" said Duncan.

"No I am the Sorcerer and I demand to know where McFist is." The Sorcerer said.

"He sold his company to me." Said Duncan.

The Sorcerer became surprised.

"What?" said the Sorcerer.

"If you don't have business with me, then get off my screen." Said Duncan.

He pushed a button on the desk that made the Sorcerer disappear.

However the Sorcerer came back and he smiled.

"Oh I think you and I can work things out. Duncan." The Sorcerer said with a smirk.

Duncan became shocked.

"How did you?" Duncan asked.

"I looked at your friend the GoldDragonNinja's memory. Now you will do as I say." The Sorcerer said.

"Start talking Tim Curry, I've got a very tight schedule." Said Duncan.

"I'm not Tim Curry. You will destroy the dragon and the ninja." Said the Sorcerer.

"Not interested Tim Curry." Said Duncan.

"I'm not-"before the Sorcerer could say anything else, Duncan pushed the same button and the Sorcerer disappeared.

In the Sorcerer's prison, the Sorcerer is mad.

"If I can't make him do it then I will stank him." The Sorcerer said, "But what is his fear?"

In McFist's former office, Duncan found a jar full of green pills and read the label.

"Anti Stanking pills?" said Duncan.

Duncan took one of the pills.

"Don't feel any different." Said Duncan.


	3. Greece

Back on the plane, everyone was sleeping in their seats.

Sonic woke up, got up, and went into the bathroom.

A farting sound was heard before Sonic walked out of the bathroom and sat down back in his seat before closing his eyes.

"Can you believe how small the bathrooms in these planes are?" said Sonic.

Sonic sighed.

"Man, Shaggy's friends sure are nice and he and that Velma girl must be in love." Sonic said.

He farted again and Randy smelled it before waking up in annoyance.

"Seriously?" said Randy.

"He who smelt it, dealt it." Said Sonic.

"He who rhymed it, crimed it." Said Randy.

"My chances getting to Greece would have been better if I had taken the Tornado." Said Sonic.

"Is it because you'll get there in a fraction of the time?" said Randy.

Sonic looked at Randy.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Sonic.

Sonic looked at his watch and saw that the time was 4:15.

"Wow, 4:15. The day really passed by. I'm guessing we're very close to our destination." Said Sonic.

Gwen woke up and looked at Sonic.

"Where are we?" said Gwen.

Sonic looked out the window before turning back to Gwen.

"Judging from the formation of the stars, I'd say somewhere above Europe." Said Sonic.

"Wow, you sure know your places." Said Gwen.

"I know how to navigate. Learned how to do it on my own." Said Sonic.

Sonic stretched out his left arm, but dislocated it.

He groaned.

"You okay?" said Gwen.

"I'll be fine." Said Sonic.

He grabbed his left arm and relocated it.

"Good thing Brick taught me to relocate my body parts." Said Sonic.

Theresa woke up and smiled.

"He is a huge help." She said, "Brick when takes care of my mouse."

"I'll bet he keeps Cat from eating the mouse." Said Randy.

Theresa laughed.

"Randall Cunningham, you sure are funny." Said Theresa.

"I aim to please." Said Randy.

Sonic yawned as he stretched his arms out.

"Better get back to sleep. We don't want to wake anybody else up before we reach Greece." Said Sonic.

The four fell asleep.

Later, the group was at the baggage claim area. They saw a dog cage with Scooby in it.

Scooby sighed.

Sonic removed the cage from the baggage claim and opened up the cage.

"Come on out big guy." Said Sonic.

Scooby looked at Sonic.

"Rhy?" Scooby asked.

"Because we're in Greece." Said Daphne.

Scooby looked out of the cage and walked out.

"Now we just need to get a rental vehicle." Said Sonic.

Later, Sonic was dragging a carriage with the others on it and was panting.

"This blows." Said Sonic.

Velma looked at Sonic.

"I can't believe that car rental place didn't have a van." Said Velma.

"I can't believe I have to pull this carriage on my own." Said Sonic.

"There is a plus side to this." Said Randy.

He pulled out a whip and started whipping Sonic.

"Get moving, we were supposed to be at the market place an hour ago." Said Randy.

Everyone laughed at that.


	4. Scardy Hedgehog

Back in America, Duncan was in McFist Industries main office. He was currently doing things on the computer.

"Perfect, now all the money that McFist is making for his products are now going into my bank account." said Duncan.

Meanwhile with the Sorcerer, he is seeing this.

"He's good, but not good enough." Said the Sorcerer.

The Rat looked at his master confused.

"He won't know what hit him. I'll stank him just to see how tough he really is." Said the Sorcerer.

He sent some stank to Duncan who smelled it and became repulsed.

"Yuck." Said Duncan.

He pushed a button on the phone.

"Clean up the bathrooms immediately. And make sure Tim Curry doesn't try to break in here." Said Duncan.

However Duncan started to see what was happening.

"Oh no." Duncan said.

Soon Duncan turned into a humanoid Bat Monster.

He saw the jar of Anti Stank pills and took the whole thing. He turned back to normal and the stank went back to the Sorcerer, shocking him.

"He's tougher than I thought." Said the Sorcerer.

Duncan panted in shock.

"Wow, Tim Curry's really mad at me." Said Duncan.

He opened up a drawer and saw lots of Anti Stank pills.

"Good thing I have these pills." Said Duncan.

The Sorcerer is mad.

"I have got to get rid of those pills." He said.

The Rat squeaks and the Sorcerer smiled.

"Stank the pills?" The Sorcerer asked and smirked, "I love it."

The Sorcerer sent some more stank to Duncan's office. But the teenager pulled out a fan, turned it on and sent the stank back to the Sorcerer's prison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said the Sorcerer.

Suddenly, he got communication from Duncan.

"I know what you're trying to do Tim Curry, it's not going to work." Said Duncan.

The Sorcerer is mad.

"Oh it will work." The Sorcerer said.

Just then Duncan felt something.

"Ok I have to use the rest room." Said Duncan.

With that he left.

The Sorcerer smiled.

"Now to stank those pills." The evil wizard said.

The Sorcerer sent some more stank to Duncan's office and stanks the pills.

Back in Greece; Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Gwen, Theresa, and Randy were walking around the market place.

"Very nice." Said Fred.

"Like, I hope to find some very good Greek food." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"Before we do that, we need to wait for our translator." Said Velma.

"Haven't seen him since we reached the market place." Said Gwen.

Randy heard his cell phone ringing, picked it up and saw a very inappropriate text from Sonic.

"Sheesh, he's got a problem." Said Randy.

"With who?" said Gwen.

"The no good parasite he once called a girlfriend." Said Randy, "Says so in his text."

Gwen took the cell phone and became shocked.

"What did I do to deserve this?" said Gwen, "He sent a very inappropriate Dear John text to Randy."

The group did some thinking until Fred came up with a conclusion.

"I'd say it's because we all laughed at his misfortune of having to drag that carriage all the way here." Said Fred.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow." Said Daphne.

"It's bad enough that he never had a family to take care of him, but now his own family is making fun of him." Said Shaggy.

Gwen nudged Randy.

"Why don't you talk to him?" said Gwen.

"Not going to happen. That's your department." Said Randy.

Gwen sighed.

"I don't know if I could face him anymore." Said Gwen.

Randy sighed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Said Randy.

He walked off.

With Sonic, he was at a stand with lots of masks on it. He was showing lots of anger.

"Some friends I've got. Making fun of me for my misfortune, but to hear that from the parasite I once called my girlfriend." Said Sonic.

He picked up a mask that seemed like a half build helmet with a design of a dragon.

"Interesting." Said Sonic, "Love the design."

Suddenly, some guy with brown hair and wearing a red shirt and blue jeans appeared.

"You like the mask?" the man said in Greek.

"Yes, I like." Sonic said in Greek.

Sonic put it on his head, but not over his eyes.

He then put the eye parts over his eyes.

"But it doesn't fit me." Sonic said in Greek.

He put the mask down.

"Hey Sonic." Said a voice.

Sonic became very scared and jumped up on a roof.

Turns out, Randy was behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" said Randy.

Sonic looked down and saw Randy.

"Randy?" said Sonic.

"Who else? What's with you anyways?" said Randy.

"What's with me is that someone snuck up behind me and scared me half to death." Said Sonic.

Randy became confused.

"Are you okay? The reason I ask is because you're not acting like yourself." Said Randy.

Sonic realized that Randy is right.

"Wow, normally I'm brave, but now I'm acting like Shaggy and Scooby." Said Sonic.

Randy is shocked.

"What happened to you?" said Randy.

"I don't remember." Said Sonic, "Even after only a few seconds."

The same Greek person said something in Greek.

Randy was confused.

"What?" said Randy.

"He says he knows what happened." Said Sonic.

Sonic turned to him.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

He held up the same mask and spoke some more Greek.

"Apparently, I put on a mask that made me fearful. He has no knowledge of ever building it, he just saw it on his stand one morning." Said Sonic.

Randy took the mask and put it over his head.

"Perfect fit." Said Randy.

"Hey, no fair. That thing can fit you and not me." Said Sonic.

The man spoke in Greek.

"As soon as you take that mask off, you'll forget that you even put it on and will become very scared." Said Sonic.

Randy took off the mask and gained a blank expression.

"What just happened?" said Randy.

Sonic is shocked.

Meanwhile, back in America with the Sorcerer.

"Yes now that I had stanked the pills my rat friend I need something to scare him." The sorcerer said. "But what?"

The rat pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number before giving it to the Sorcerer. He squeaked in one ear.

"You sure about this?" said the Sorcerer.

The rat nodded.

Duncan returned and heard the office phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?" said Duncan.

The Sorcerer was calling.

"This is Jack with the Norrisville Police department." Said the Sorcerer.

"You're not fooling anyone Tim Curry. I also know what you did to the pills." Said Duncan.

He grabbed the jar of stanked pills and threw them out the window.

The Sorcerer and the Rat are shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THAT BOY IS A BIGGER PAIN THEN THE NINJA AND GOLD DRAGON! BUT NOT AS MUCH!" The evil wizard shouted. "ALSO, WHO IS TIM CURRY!?"

"You are." Said Duncan.

He pushed the end call button on his phone.

"Time for my plan B." said the Sorcerer.

With McFist and Viceroy, they were at a park. They saw the same jar of pills rolling towards them.

"Hey, it's a jar of Anti Stanking pills." Said McFist, "Glad you invented these things."

"Sure thing." Said Viceroy.

McFist soon got a call from the Sorcerer on his cell phone.

"What do you want?" said McFist, "And how'd you get a phone?"

"Not important." Said the Sorcerer, "I've got something important to tell you."

"What?" said McFist.

"You were conned into selling your company. There's no Jeff Sanders, just some teenager who conned you real good." Said the Sorcerer.

McFist became shocked.

"What? I sold my company for oil rigs that don't exist?" said McFist.

"Sure seems like it." Said Viceroy.

McFist's eyes started to water up before he started to cry.

"Why? Why was I conned into selling my company?" McFist cried.

The Sorcerer smiled.

"Perfect. Feel the sadness." Said the Sorcerer.

McFist quickly consumed the entire jar of Anti Stank pills and quickly felt odd.

"What's happening to me? What did the Sorcerer do to these pills?" said McFist.

McFist was stanked and ran off.

Viceroy became shocked.

"He spiked my pills." Said Viceroy.


	5. Back With the Group

Back in Greece, Sonic had reminded Randy of what happened.

"So let me get this straight, I put on a mask and I'm now afraid of everything?" said Randy.

"Just like Shaggy and Scooby." said Sonic.

Randy laughed and Sonic is mad.

"Oh come on it is kind of funny when ya say it out loud." said Randy.

Sonic was about to say something then realized Randy was right.

"Good point." said Sonic.

Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby appeared behind the two.

"Hey guys." said Shaggy.

Sonic and Randy screamed in fear and jumped up on top of a roof.

Shaggy is shocked.

"Like wow." Shaggy said.

The two looked down and saw that it was Shaggy.

"Oh, it's just Shaggy." said Randy.

"Who else man?" said Shaggy.

Randy is shocked of what happened.

"Wow, we really are scardy cats." said Randy.

"You think that's bad? I ended my relationship out of pure blackout anger." said Sonic, "If I had another chance, I'd make myself the boyfriend Gwen ever wanted."

"You can." A voice said.

Sonic looked down and saw Gwen.

"How long have you been standing there?" said Sonic.

"I just got here." Gwen said, "Also did I really hurt you when I laughed?"

Sonic did some thinking.

"I had nobody to raise me, poked fun of in the orphanage, and having to raise myself. Pretty much. I'm still hoping to be friends with someone that can see me for not who I am on the outside, but who I am on the inside." said Sonic.

Shaggy is shocked.

"Like, what? You do." Shaggy said, "Everyone in the manor."

"I know that. I also know that the older I've been getting, the more that people see me for who I am on the inside." said Sonic.

Sonic heard a meow, turned and saw a black cat. He screamed and jumped down onto Gwen's head, holding it.

"Black panther!" said Sonic.

The Cat looked at the readers confused.

"Is this guy serious?" He asked to the readers.

Randy saw the cat and became scared as well. He jumped down into Theresa's arms.

"Black panther!" said Randy.

The Cat smacked himself and looked at the readers.

"Seriously?" He asked.

The cat jumped into Shaggy's arms and pured at him and Shaggy smiled.

"Cute." said Shaggy.

Scooby growled at the cat, causing it to run off.

"Why me?" said Shaggy.

The rest of the group showed up and Fred was carrying some type of TV.

"What is that thing?" said Sonic.

"A television that can show you what somebody is currently doing." said Fred.

Randy became interested.

"Really? Let's see what Howard Weinerman is doing." said Randy.

The TV turned on and it showed Howard in a bathroom with only a pair of underwear on, singing and dancing in front of a mirror as a radio was playing.

"Shake your whammy fanny. Funky song, funky song. Shake your whammy fanny fu-unky song." Howard sang.

Everyone is shocked.

"What is he doing in one of the mansions bathrooms?" said Randy, "He doesn't even live there."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Howard's number.

Howard herd his cell phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Howard.

"Howard, what are you doing?" said Randy.

"Uh...reorganizing?" said Howard.

"You know, I can see you in one of the mansion's bathrooms, singing in the mirror." said Randy.

Howard became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Howard.

Back in America, in the League's hideout, Mal was watching everything from his computer on his throne.

"Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Sonic the hedgehog are now scared? Perfect." said Mal.

Mal left his throne and walked off.

In Eggman's room, the scientist was wearing only a pair of underwear and singing and dancing in front of his mirror.

"Shake your whammy fanny. Funky song, funky song. Shake your whammy fanny fu-unky song." Eggman sang.

Mal entered the room and became disturbed by what he saw.

"Eggman, what are you doing?" said Mal.

Eggman stopped when he noticed Mal.

"Um...reorganizing?" said Eggman.


	6. Captured

With Duncan, he was looking at a schedule for Whoopee World in Space and became impressed.

"Oh boy, the place is closed down already." said Duncan.

He saw a button labeled 'Blow up Whoopee World in Space'. He then pushed it.

However, the park did not blow up.

"Huh?" Duncan asked.

He sees a note.

"Dear Viceroy I knew that the 'Blow up Whoopee World in Space' button was added so that is why I disabled it. The park will be a success and with the help of my new partner it will be great. The Plumbers are also helping with it the park. McFist." Duncan red and sighed, "I guess I can't blame McFist. He is keeping his word on that."

He looks at the screen with Whoopee World in Space and the Plumbers on it. He then saw a button labeled 'Disengage Whoopee World in Space from Earth' and pushed it.

The amusement park was disengaged from earth and started to float away.

"Nice." Said Duncan.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Plumbers screamed.

Duncan leaned on his chair.

"Yep, yep, yep, yep, being the owner of a company is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Said Duncan, "Nothing can go wrong."

However he looks outside and sees something coming. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw a stanked Hannibal McFist.

"Ugly monster, kind of looks like McFist." Duncan said before he realized something, "Wait a minute, it is McFist. But now an ugly monster."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ben's number. He then put the phone to his ears.

A split screen appeared and Ben was shown without a shirt on.

"Make it quick, I'm about to take a shower." Said Ben.

"Ben." Said Duncan.

"What is it Duncan." Said Ben.

"Something bad just happened." Said Duncan.

Ben soon realized something.

"What did you do this time?" said Ben.

Outside the manor the birds were sitting on the tree and Kitten was walking.

Just then a loud voice is heard.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ben's voice was heard so loud that the birds and Kitten was shocked.

Back with Duncan.

"I conned McFist into selling McFist Industries, and disengaged Whoopee World in Space from earth." Said Duncan.

"Dude, not cool." Said Ben.

"It seemed awesome when I did it. But now I've got a very uptight McFist coming this way." Said Duncan.

Ben is mad and sighed.

"Ok I will help you but I am bringing help." Ben said.

"If you get here on time." Said Duncan.

Duncan turned off his phone.

"I'm screwed." Said Duncan.

He opened up a filing cabinet, pulled out a file and saw some interesting things in it.

"How do you like that, McFist is still using that Hyper Go On energy for illegal reasons." Said Duncan, "He's creating mind control energy so that people will buy his and only his products."

He saw a flash drive in the file. He did some thinking before coming up with an idea.

"Eh, better give this to the Plumbers." Said Duncan.

Back in Greece, the group was walking through the market place.

Sonic saw a mouse, screamed in fear and jumped up onto a roof.

Randy saw the same mouse and did the same thing as Sonic.

Everyone noticed it.

"Wow, so much for a Mobian and a teenager." Said Fred.

The Mouse looked at the readers.

"Sheesh even I think that is crazy." The Mouse said.

The mouse left.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" said Velma.

"Nothing." Said Randy.

The same guy appeared and spoke some Greek.

"He said that he wants to do the hot babe in purple and with orange hair in his own bed." Sonic lied.

Randy leaned over to Sonic.

"What are you doing?" Randy whispered.

"I don't want these people to know that we're now afraid of everything." Sonic whispered.

The man waved his hands as if to say no and moved them as if to say follow me before leaving.

Everyone minus Sonic and Randy left.

Randy noticed a stand with medallions and went over to it.

"Randy, what are you doing?" said Sonic.

Randy grabbed a medallion with words in Greek.

"What does this say?" said Randy.

Sonic looked at the medallion and read it.

"It says 'evil spirits go away'." Said Sonic.

"Huh, seems like a good gift for Theresa." Said Randy.

Suddenly, a Splixsion appeared and spoke some Greek.

Sonic and Randy saw the Splixsion.

"What?" said Randy.

"He said if you want to buy it for your loved one." Said Sonic.

"Ask him if he speaks English." Said Randy.

Sonic looked at the Splixsion.

"Do you speak English?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." the Splixsion said, "Everybody needs to learn the language at one point."

"Okay then." Said Sonic.

He pulled out some Greek money and gave it to the Splixsion.

"Keep the change." Said Sonic.

Sonic and Randy walked off.

With the others, they were at the mask stand and Shaggy was holding the mask that made Sonic and Randy scared.

"They put this mask on?" said Velma.

Shaggy put it on before taking it off.

The group saw a gorilla coming their way and everyone but Shaggy stepped back.

"What are you looking at hairy?" Shaggy said with no fear.

The Gorilla is shocked and looked at the readers.

"What the what?" He asked.

Shaggy poked the gorilla in the eyes before leaving.

The others were shocked.

"Did Shaggy just become brave?" said Fred.

"I think he did." Daphne said.

"Jinkies." Velma said.

"Holy cow." Theresa said.

"Whoa." Gwen said.

"Ror." Scooby said.

Theresa soon realized something.

"If that mask made Shaggy brave, it must have taken Sonic and Randy's bravery." Said Theresa.

Everyone realized that Theresa might be right.

"We have to do something." Velma said with a blush

"I know." Gwen said and saw Velma blushing, "You also seem to love Shaggy."

Velma lost her blush.

"The past is the past." Said Velma.

Suddenly, roots appeared from underground and grabbed the group.

"What the?" said Fred.

"Who's responsible for this?" said Daphne.

Eggman and Bushroot appeared in the Egg Mobile.

"The work of me." Said Bushroot.

Theresa is shocked.

"BUSHROOT AND EGG HEAD!" Theresa shouted.

Doctor Eggman became mad.

"IT EGGMAN! YOU ALL KNOW MY NAME IS DOCTOR EGGMAN! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE GIRL!" Eggman said.

"Did what Egghead?" Theresa asked.

Eggman became even mad.

"STOP THAT!" He shouted.

"Stop what Egg Head?" said Theresa.

"Never mind." Said Eggman.

"What brings you to Greece?" Shaggy said still sounding tough.

"We heard that Sonic the Hedgehog and Randy Cunningham became incredibly scared." Said Bushroot.

"How did you know Plant Duck?" Shaggy asked.

"IT'S BUSHROOT! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW! COME ON, MY NAME IS NOT THAT HARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Bushroot shouted.

"Did what Plant Duck?" Shaggy asked.

Bushroot leaned over to Eggman.

"Now I know how you feel." Said Bushroot.

"You'd better believe it." Said Eggman.

Bushroot than realized something.

"And why are you acting so brave Norville?" said Bushroot.

"I couldn't help but notice myself." Said Eggman.

"What's it to you fatso?" said Shaggy.

Eggman became mad before turning to Bushroot.

"Bushroot, time to leave a message for our friends." Said Eggman.


	7. Destank McFist

Back in America, Duncan was hiding in the bathroom.

"What's taking Ben so long? He should be here by now. I mean, he's got XLR8 on his watch." said Duncan.

Just then, Duncan heard a crashing sound and saw it was Ben as Rath and he is with Kai and GDN in hero form and Bugs Bunny who has a sword and shield and gold knight armor.

"Guys." Duncan said.

Rath picked up Duncan by the collar and slammed him to the wall.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DUNCAN, ROOMMATE AND FRIEND OF OURS, FORMER BOYFRIEND OF COURTNEY, AND FORMER BOYFRIEND OF GWEN WHO IS DATING ANOTHER ROOMMATE AND FRIEND OF OURS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG WHO KILLED VEXX AND THE ONE WHO FOUND OUT ABOUT MAL FIRST IN TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS AND STAR OF THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES, YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVES CONNING MCFIST AND TAKING OVER HIS COMPANY AND SENDING WHOOPEE WORLD IN SPACE AWAY!" Rath shouted.

Bugs and GDN are also mad.

"Yeah, you had a lot of nerve." Bugs said. "Give me one good reason why I should not kick you out of the manor."

Duncan told everyone what he found out and are shocked.

"I knew it." GDN said. "That was the reason why I wanted to be his partner. To see if he is up to something. I did not want you guys to know and think I am being evil."

Bugs, Rath, Kai and Duncan looked at GDN.

"That makes sence." Kai said.

"I know and I guess we can't be mad." Bugs said.

Kai sighed.

"How did you find out anyway?" Kai asked.

"The Robo Apes." GDN said.

"Oh." Duncan said. "Anyway McFist got stanked by the Sorcerer and he tried to stank me earlier."

Kai, Rath and Bugs are confused.

"Who?" Kai, Rath and Bugs asked.

"The Sorcerer is an evil wizard that is trapped under this city and that battle the Ninja." GDN said.

Bugs, Rath and Kai are shocked.

"Someone has lots of explaining to do." said Bugs.

"Can I say something else?" said Duncan.

"What?" said Bugs.

Duncan hit the omnitrix symbol on Rath, turning him back to Ben who was in his white jacket, and brown pants.

"Do you enjoy doing this to me?" said Ben.

"Yes I do." said Duncan.

Kai punched Duncan.

"Don't you ever do that to my boyfriend again." Kai said.

Ben looked through the aliens and turned into Four Arms.

"Now we're talking." said Four Arms.

"Yeah, an alien that doesn't need Anger Management classes." said Duncan.

Four Arms turned to Duncan.

"Shut up." said Four Arms.

Suddenly, the stankefied McFist busted into the bathroom.

"Can't anyone use the door anymore?" said Duncan.

"Clearly not." Said Bugs.

"Agreed." GDN said.

"Oh yeah." Kai said.

"He is ugly." Four Arms said.

McFist tried to attack, but was stopped by Four Arms.

"How are we going to turn McFist back to normal now?" said Four Arms.

Duncan came up with an idea.

"I got it, I'll take his wife to bed this time." Said Duncan.

Everyone looked at Duncan mad.

"No there is something better. How about his dog?" Bugs asked.

GDN looked at Bugs.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BUGS BUNNY THERE IS NO WAY I AM HAVING MCFIST'S DOG INTO THIS PLAN! YOU FORGET THAT THAT DOG IS MRS. GRAPE PUPPY!" GDN shouted, "Sorry."

Bugs smiled.

"It'll work." Said Bugs.

Duncan than remembered something.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea. Keep McFist busy." Duncan said before running off.

Everyone is confused.

"What's he getting?" said Bugs.

McFist and Four Arms crashed through many walls before they fell onto Slimovitz's car.

Slimovitz and his dog who were at a Taco Bell saw this across the street and are shocked.

"MY CAR!" Slimovitz shouted.

Slimovitz Jr shook his head.

GDN, Bugs, and Kai landed ontop of the Car and Slimovitz saw them.

"YOU!" The principle shouted and GDN saw him. "YOUR FRIEND JUST DYSTROIED MY CAR! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Unknown to him some of his stench went to the Sorcerer and he smelled it.

"Ah a stench of a broken person's car. Maybe another stanked monster will help." The Sorcerer said and sent his stank.

The stank went to Slimovitz and his dog and they started to turn into a monster.

Slimovitz into his blue tiger form and his dog into a red giant blue striped winged monster.

Kai is shocked.

"Did that just happen?" She asked.

Four Arms nodded.

GDN sighed.

"Not again." GDN said.

Bugs and Kai looke at GDN.

"AGAIN!? They asked.

"Long story." Said GDN.

Duncan came out with a machine gun filled with anti stanking pills.

"I'm ready." Said Duncan.

He looks at the stanked McFist. He shot some pills into McFist's mouth, turning him back to normal. He than set his sights on the other stanked victims and shot some pills into their mouths.

McFist noticed his robotic hand.

"Whoa, there's a brain in my arm." Said McFist.

Everyone falls anime style at that.

In the Sorcerer's lair the Sorcerer is mad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Sorcerer shouted mad. "DEFEATED AGAIN!"

The Sorcerer makes images of his hated enemies.

"Now I have to kill that teenager." Said the Sorcerer.

Back in Norrisville, Duncan quickly put on his Jeff Sanders outfit and walked over to McFist.

"A word in private Mr. McFist. All my oil rigs were just destroyed by a rooster named Steelbeak." Duncan said in his southern accent.

Bugs pulled out a newspaper and saw an article that caught him by surprise.

"How about that. Steelbeak did destroy some oil rigs." Said Bugs.

GDN, Kai, and Four Arms fell down anime style.

"STOP THAT!" GDN, Kai and Four Arms shouted.

"What?" said Bugs.

"Never mind." Said GDN.

"What about my car?" said Slimovitz.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Four Arms back to Ben. He started to scroll through his aliens.

"I have the perfect alien for the job." Said Ben.

Ben slammed the omnitrix and turned into Jury Rigg.

Jury Rigg started to repair the car. He soon finished fixing it.

The omnitrix started beeping before reverting Jury Rigg back to Ben.

"Finished." Said Ben.

Slimovitz and his pet got into the car and drove off just as Duncan returned.

"Gave McFist back his company. Now what are you going to do to me?" said Duncan.

Bugs smiled.

"That is good." Bugs said.

Ben turned into Rath and picked up Duncan.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO TO YOU DUNCAN!" yelled Rath.

Duncan hit the omnitrix symbol, turning Rath back to Ben.

"I'm going to stay in the mansion." Duncan said before walking off.

GDN, Kai, Bugs and Ben are shocked and confused.

"What just happened?" GDN asked.

"No idea." Kai said.

"He thought we were gonna kick him out?" Bugs asked.

"Huh?" Ben asked.


	8. Defeat Eggman and Bushroot

Back in Greece, Sonic and Randy were sitting at a table eating some type of Greek specialty.

"Good stuff." said Randy.

"I know. I've eaten lots of things made by the best chefs in every country. All good." said Sonic.

Randy nodded.

Suddenly, a cabbage emerged from the ground and appeared eye level to Randy and Sonic, scarring them a bit.

"A cabbage emerging from cement? Impossible." said Sonic.

"Not if that person just so happens to be Bushroot." said Randy.

Sonic realized that Randy is right.

"Good point." said Sonic.

The cabbage opened up and a closed envelope was shown in the cabbage.

The two became confused.

"What's an envelope doing in a cabbage?" said Randy.

"You got me." said Sonic.

Randy grabbed the envelope and opened it up.

"No doubt about it. It's from Eggman and Bushroot." Said Randy.

"What's it say?" said Sonic.

"Dear Sonic and Randy, we've got your friends hostage. Come and rescue them if you're brave enough." said Randy.

The two are shocked.

"WHAT!" They shouted angry.

"Eggman and Bushroot know we're now afraid." Said Randy.

Sonic looked at Randy.

"Our girlfriends and friends are in danger and Shaggy is all brave." Sonic said._ma

Randy became confused.

"How can you be so sure Shaggy is now brave?" said Randy.

"If the mask we put on made us scared, it could have made Shaggy and Scooby brave." Said Sonic.

Randy knew that Sonic is right.

Just then a female voice is heard.

"Yeah that was my fault." The voice said.

The two turned and saw Charmcaster(Ben 10 series) sitting at a table.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"Charmcaster." Said Charmcaster.

"How long have you been there?" said Randy.

"I've been following the two of you when you put on that mask." Said Charmcaster.

**Flashback**

We see Charmcaster in a cloak looking for the mask.

"_That mask was from my dimension and it ended up in your world. I needed to bring it back to keep more destruction from happening._" Narrated Charmcaster.

She than sees the same mask stand and Randy putting it on as Sonic watched.

"_I saw you two putting on the mask and realized it is too late_." Narrated Charmcaster.

We now see Charmcaster following everyone.

"_So I followed you and your friends but I saw that hippie boy put on the mask_." Narrated Charmcaster.

**End Flashback**

Charmcaster pulled out the mask

"Luckily, I managed to reclaim the mask. Now I just need to find a way to repair the damage." Said Charmcaster.

Sonic and Randy are shocked.

"Well Charmcaster we don't blame you." Randy said, "Besides you can help and we may need more."

Sonic took the mask out of Charmcaster's hands.

"To start, this thing needs to be destroyed." Said Sonic.

Sonic threw the mask onto the ground and it shattered into lots of pieces.

Charmcaster is shocked.

"What'd you do that for?" said Charmcaster.

"That mask is dangerous in the wrong hands. It caused nothing but trouble. In fact, I feel like punching a gorilla in the face right this minute." Said Sonic.

He turned and saw the same gorilla coming his way and punched it in the face, causing it to run off while crying.

Sonic became shocked.

"Did-did I just do something bravely?" said Sonic.

"Yes. Yes you did." Randy said, "Let me try something."

Randy pulled out a Jack in the Box, wound it up until a clown popped out. However, Randy didn't flinch.

"Wow, you're brave once more." Said Sonic.

"Meaning that Shaggy is now scared." Said Randy.

Charmcaster smiled.

"That's a relief." Said Charmcaster.

"Now to take care of some business." Said Sonic.

Randy smiled.

"You know it." He said and looked at Charmcaster, "Coming?"

"Might as well." Said Charmcaster.

The three ran off.

Meanwhile, with the others, Eggman and Bushroot were playing poker as Shaggy was panicking.

"So many roots. Reminds me of a creepy jungle." Said Shaggy.

"Good thing the Shaggy we know is back." Said Fred.

"What could have happened?" Theresa asked.

"Obviously something that changed his personality back to normal." Said Velma.

Eggman noticed he had four kings in his hand. He showed them to Bushroot.

"Four kings." Said Eggman.

Bushroot showed Eggman that he had four aces.

"Four aces." Said Bushroot.

Eggman is shocked.

"No fair, you always have the winning hand." Said Eggman.

Suddenly, Sonic appeared in Homing Attack mode and knocked Bushroot off his chair. Sonic went on the table and revealed himself.

"The brave hedgehog is back." Said Sonic.

Soon a cloud of smoke appeared and Randy as The Ninja with Charmcaster.

"And so are the Ninja and a new friend." Randy said.

Eggman coughed.

"Idiots, I'm allergic to smoke bombs." Said Eggman.

"You don't see me complaining about my allergies." Said Sonic.

Eggman pulled out a remote, pushed a red button and a bunch of dragon ninja robots appeared.

"Dragon Ninja Bots, attack." Said Eggman.

Charmcaster and everyone is shocked.

"I got this." Said Sonic, "Randy, you take care of Bushroot, and Charmcaster, free our friends."

Randy charged over to Bushroot.

"Same as ever Bushroot, you care to much about plants." Said Randy, "I could see why you foolishly turned yourself into a mutant plant."

Bushroot is mad.

"My experiment worked. It just had a minor side effect." Said Bushroot.

"Minor? The side effect was very serious." Said Randy.

Randy drew out one of his swords.

Bushroot pulled out a grass sword.

"Seriously?" said Randy.

The grass sword went limp. Bushroot noticed it.

"I hate it when that happens." Said Bushroot.

Sonic destroyed lots of Dragon Ninja Bots with Homing Attacks, much to Eggman's shock. He quickly got into his Eggmobile.

"Come on, I spent lots of good money to build these things." Said Eggman.

Sonic stopped doing homing attacks and looked at Eggman.

"Back to the junkyard for you Eggman." Said Sonic.

Sonic kicked Eggman and sent him flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed.

Charmcaster used a spell to free the others.

"Get to safety." Said Charmcaster.

The others ran off.

Randy managed to corner Bushroot to a tree.

"My pretty trees, destroy Randy Cunningham." Said Bushroot.

The trees ran to Randy and he sliced them up and became fire wood.

"It had to happen." Said Randy.

Sonic and Charmcaster appeared beside Randy.

"It's over Bushroot. You and Eggman can't stop us." Said Sonic.

"And we would have gotten away with it to, if it weren't for you meddling kids." Said Bushroot.

Bushroot dove underground and disappeared.

"Takes care of that." Said Randy.

The others appeared behind the three.

"You've been afraid this whole time?" said Daphne.

Randy and Sonic laughed.

"Yeah but it was because of this girl." Randy said as he pointed to Charmcaster.

"That mask came from my dimension and I intended on taking it back to keep more trouble from happening. However, the blue hedgehog destroyed it." Said Charmcaster.

"How can we be so certain that you're brave once more?" said Gwen.

"Brave? I'll show you brave." Said Sonic.

He went over to Gwen, lifted her up, and held her over his right shoulder.

Gwen is shocked.

"Put me down, put me down." Said Gwen.

"And I rest my case." Said Sonic.

He set his own girlfriend down on her feet.

Velma is shocked.

"Wow." Velma said. "You are strong."

Velma then looked at Charmcaster.

"So you're from another world?" She asked.

"Yes. I am Charmcaster ruler of Ledgerdomain." Charmcaster said, "But my real name is Hope."

Sonic than realized something.

"Ledgerdomain? Wait a minute, you've betrayed Ben Tennyson twice." Said Sonic, "I've heard of you."

Charmcaster is shocked.

'Wait your friends with Ben 10?" Charmcaster asked.

Sonic became shocked.

"This won't end well." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a pistol, aimed it at Charmcaster and shot a syringe at her neck.

She pulled out the syringe and looked at it.

"What did you put inside of me?" said Charmcaster.

"A formula meant to keep you doing good deeds all the time. One bad step and you'll be shocked very badly. You pick up a couple of things when you raise yourself." Said Sonic.

Charmcaster is shocked.

"Hey I do help. I freed the people of Ledgerdomain from Adwaita and helped the GoldDragonNinja and Raven." Charmcaster said.

"Can't hurt to be certain." Said Sonic.

Scooby turned to Randy and Sonic.

"Rhat rept you?" said Scooby.

"We went to a hotel and bought a couple of rooms." Said Randy.

"Right rhat?" Scooby asked.

"Why did you buy some hotel rooms?" said Theresa.

"We're in the Europe timezone. We're still in the middle of the day, but according to the American timezone, it should be nighttime already." Said Sonic.

"He has a point." Charmcaster said.

"I travel the world a lot." Said Sonic.


	9. Zombozo

Back in America, Ben was in his bedroom, lying down on his bed.

"I'm quite amazed by Duncan's antics." said Ben.

Kai poked her head out of the closet.

"What are you amazed about?" said Kai.

"He does something bad first, but ends up doing something good later on. After everything he does, Bugs still allows him to stay in the mansion." said Ben.

Kai realized Ben was right.

"That is true." Kai said.

Kai went back into the closet.

"I still don't get why Duncan stays in this mansion. Could be because he's the only one who knows how the criminal mind works." said Ben.

Kai came out of the closet and looked at her boyfriend.

"No idea." Kai said.

"Whatever the reason is, I'll bet it's a good reason." said Ben.

Kai went over to the bed and got under the blankets.

"He did do the right thing by giving McFist back his company." said Kai.

"True, and it's a good thing the Plumbers managed to get Whoopee World in Space back on earth." said Ben, "I'm still surprised Duncan gave back the company using his Jeff Sanders persona."

"Yep and now we know what your friend was planning." Kai said, "That ninja is something."

"True." said Ben.

He showed his omnitrix.

"But he can't turn into different aliens." said Ben.

"True." Kai said.

"That's my specialty." said Ben.

He soon started to yawn.

Kai smiled.

"See you in the morning hero boy." Kai said before she kissed Ben.

"Good night." Ben said before he kissed Kai.

The two wrapped their arms around each other before kissing each other.

Back in Greece, Sonic was in the hall way, standing behind a door as he heard lots of loud moaning.

"OH FRED!" Daphne's voice said.

"OH DAPHNE!" Fred's voice said.

"Wow, and I thought Velma was exaggerating when she said that she's been getting calls from everyone in the universe." said Sonic.

Randy appeared next to Sonic.

"What's going on in there?" said Randy.

"Fred and Daphne are getting it on." said Sonic.

He heard his phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

On the other line was Vilgax.

"What is going on there, I'm trying to sleep." said Vilgax.

Sonic is shocked.

"Um yeah Vilgax you don't want to know." Sonic said.

He hung up his phone.

"How'd Vilgax get my number?" said Sonic.

"I have no idea." said Randy.

Later, Randy returned to his hotel room and sat down next to Theresa.

"What was going on?" said Theresa.

"Fred and Daphne." said Randy.

"Wow." Theresa said. "I just got a call from Princess Looma Red Wind and she asked what is going on?"

"That's nothing. Sonic got a call from Vilgax." Randy said.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" Randy asked.

A Split screen appeared and the Sorcerer appeared.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE!? CANT A EVIL BEING GET ANY SLEEP?" The Sorcerer shouted.

"You don't want to know." said Randy.

He hung up.

"Managed to get a call from the Sorcerer. I wouldn't be to surprised if what all's going on managed to wake the dead." said Randy.

Randy was not kidding.

Soon every dead person and monsters woke up.

"What is that noise?" Zombie Victor Emilio Validus asked.

Randy than remembered something. He pulled out the medalion he was going to give Theresa and showed it to her.

"I've been meaning to give this to you." Said Randy.

Theress is shocked and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thanks Randy." Theresa said.

In the door way Shaggy, Velma and Charmcaster saw this and smiled.

"Like that is beautiful." Shaggy said.

"I know and it reminds me when I fell for Darkstar." Charmcaster said.

Velma became confused.

"Darkstar?" said Velma.

"Long story. Turns out, he was trying to steal my powers." Said Charmcaster.

Charmcaster picked up her bag.

"Luckily, I managed to get payback." Said Charmcaster.

"You cut off his head and turned him into a bag?" said Shaggy.

"What? No, I was about to talk to someone." Said Charmcaster.

She put her ear to the bag.

"Yes, yes I am sure that this hippy boy and that nerd girl in the orange shirt belong together." Charmcaster said.

Shaggy and Velma became confused.

"Who is she talking to?" said Velma.

Shaggy took the bag and shook it.

"Who's in there?" said Shaggy.

He put it to his ear.

"_We're sorry, the number you've reached has been disconnected._" A voice said.

"Sounds nothing like a phone." Said Shaggy.

Charmcaster took the bag away.

"Do you mind?" said Charmcaster.

"Like, sorry." Said Shaggy.

He looked at Velma.

"But she is right. I missed you while living in the manor and always thought of you." Shaggy said.

Velma is shocked.

"Really?" said Velma.

"I don't remember if I did. I've been waking up with hangovers every day." Said Shaggy.

Velma smiled and kissed Shaggy.

Randy noticed it.

"Get a room." Said Randy, "I did."

Sonic walked towards the area.

"A five star hotel at a one star price." Said Sonic, "That's shocking."

"I know." Said Charmcaster.

Meanwhile, at the place with the broken mask, a hand grabbed all the pieces and placed them in a bag. The hand came from Zombozo (Ben 10 series).

"At last. The fear mask from Ledgerdomain. Once I repair it and make improvements, I'll begin to feed off of everyone's fear." Said Zombozo.

He grinned evilly.

"And I'll start with everyone in Ledgerdomain." Said Zombozo.

Zombozo started to laugh.


End file.
